Naruto : Journey to One Piece
by VINcredable
Summary: After being banished from Konoha he and a friend leave the Elemental Nations and head into the Grand Line with new Nakama ready for new adventures. NaruOnePiece Pairings undecided. Takes places after invasion of pain in Naruto. Before Arabasta arc in OP


**Naruto : Journey to One Piece  
**

Chapter One : Embarking

Banishment, for years Naruto had expected it to happen but even now as he walked down a dirt path towards Water country he still had a hard time coming to terms with it.

After the fight with Pain, Tsunade-baachan had fallen into a coma and the fire daimio had decided to make Danzo Hokage. Danzo's first act was to banish Naruto from the hidden leaf village, with the civilian council and the elders on his side the vote passed, despite the majority of the Shinobi council voting in Naruto's favor.

Naruto was given one hour to gather his belongings and leave the hidden leaf forever. His belongings consisted of a small bag Kakashi had given him and his sage coat which had been recovered after the battle. Everything else had been crushed by Pain's Shinra Tensei, along with the rest of his apartment.

After leaving Konoha Naruto had made a decision, to protect Konoha he needed to keep the Kyuubi out of Akatsuki's hands, to do that he would travel as far away as possible, he would leave the elemental nations and head out into the greatest ocean in the world, the Grand Line.

However, before he left he still had one prank up his sleeve, Naruto pulled the small bag from his back and opened it with a smile, he reached in and pulled out a white hat with the kanji for fire surrounded in red. Each of the five kage's had one each with the kanji for their respective countries, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning. This one belonged to the current Hokage of Konoha.

"As if I'd let that bastard have it" Naruto said with a grin as he used the string under the hat to hang it behind his neck.

"Someday I'll return it to you Baa-chan, I promise" Naruto said to nobody in particular.

Naruto continued his trek towards Water country, Naruto knew that was the only way to get to the Grand Line. The elemental Nations were almost completely centered by a body of ocean called the Calm Belt, a place where there was no wind, no sea currents and completely infested with monstrous sea creatures called Sea Kings. The only way to reach the Grand Line safely was from a small trading town called 'Launch' which lies to the north of Kirigakure. The town was on a piece of land that 'pokes' out of the Calm Belt and into the Grand Line. There was a similar stretch of land to the far south that allowed access into another ocean called the South Blue.

As walked beyond the treelike he exited into a small clearing he was half surprised by what he saw. Half a dozen bandits surrounding three people who were tied to a large tree. One was a middle aged man with graying hair, he had a eye patch over his right eye and wore the forehead protector of Kirigakure, the second was about the same age as Naruto, he had short spiky blue hair and wore a pair of glasses connected to earphones, he also had a set of razor sharp teeth. The third was a stunningly beautiful woman wearing a blue dress with a mesh under shirt, she had long auburn hair which reached down to her knees. Ever since he completed his Sage training Naruto had been able to sense chakra signatures, with this ability he could tell that these three were powerful ninja. Naruto walked forward but stopped abruptly, there was some sort of sealing array up ahead, this sealing array disrupted somebody's chakra control, it's probably how these bandits were able to get the drop on these three obviously powerful ninja. However there was no way these bandits were capable of using such a technique so there had to be a ninja nearby.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" a single shadow clone poofed into existence next to him and jumped away, he knew what had to be done. With that done Naruto stepped forward into the clearing.

"Damnit! How could this happen?" Ao cursed as he struggled against the ropes.

"I can't control my chakra properly" Chojuro muttered as he too struggled against the rope and even tried to bite it with his sharp teeth.

"Don't worry Chojuro-kun, we'll be ok…" the woman in blue said with a kind smile making Chojuro blush.

"D-Do you have a plan? Mizukage-sama?" Chojuro asked, Ao also leaned in to hear her.

"Nope" she deadpanned with a smile

"DON'T SAY IT SO BLUNTLY!" Ao shouted in frustration.

"A-Ao-san, you shouldn't yell…" Chojuro admonished his comrade

"Why not! If you'd just listened to me and continued on we wouldn't be in this mess! If we hadn't stopped to rest we could have avoided this engagement altogether!" Ao shouted

"Avoid… engagement?…" the Mizukage muttered under her breath as her hair covered her eyes in darkness.

Ao blanched and his face turned white.

"M-Mizukage-dono, I d-didn't mean thart kind of en-engagem…"

The Mizukage look up at him with her usual smile and spoke in a dark tone.

"Shut up… or I'll kill you" Ao shrunk back as far away as he could.

"Oi, oi… are you gonna just sit there arguing when we're about to kill you?" one of the bandits said as he stepped forward.

"Oh let's not rush it, I can think of a few fun things we can do with the babe" another one of the bandits said with a lecherous grin.

"Bastard, don't you touch Mizukage-sama!" Ao shouted in anger harder.

"Don't even think about it Yuta! Our orders are to kill the bitch" the leader said as he stepped forward.

"Orders?" Ao asked "So this isn't a normal attack, it's an assassination attempt, who hired you?"

"You don't need to know that, your time is up" the bandit said as he raised his sword high above his head and…

"Rasengan!" a loud shout resounded around the area as a shadow blanketed the sun for a moment. A blond boy fell out of the sky holding a sphere of blue energy which he slammed into the bandits back smashing him into the ground hard enough to make the ground buckle under him. The other bandits were blown away by the explosion.

When the dust settled the boy was standing upright with his arms folded in front of him, his red coat fluttering in the wind as he glared at the bandits.

"H-He killed the boss!" one yelled as he looked at the road kill that was once their leader.

"H-How, nobody's supposed to be able to use those stupid ninja tricks here!"

"Too bad for you…" the boy said as he reached down and pulled a kunai from his pouch. "… the sealing array you used to disrupt chakra control has to be maintained constantly, I knocked out the ninja who was helping you" he said with a smile as he tossed the Kunai at the tree where the three ninja were bound, the ropes were sliced and the ninja freed.

"Now, I suggest if you don't want to end up like your former boss, you leave Water country right now and never come back" Naruto warned. Immediately the remaining bandits turned tail and fled.

Ao and Chojuro were about to charge after them forward when the Mizukage held up her hand to stop them.

"Leave them…" she said as she stepped forward behind the boy who had freed them "… whoever you are, thank you, we owe you a debt. May I ask your name?" she asked politely

The boy turned to face her and for the first time she caught a glimpse of his brilliant blue eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered with a smile.

"Not that I'm not ungrateful but… why?" Ao asked suspiciously "Why did you assist us?"

"Well… I'm not the kind of man who can just leave such a beautiful woman in that kind of situation" Naruto said with a smile.

Ao's and Chojuro's jaws hit the ground and their eyes bugged out, the Mizukage's cheeks were tinted a light red and she couldn't look Naruto in the eyes for a second. The Mizukage's reaction caused her two bodyguards to jaw drop a second time.

"Anyway, you know my name, may I have yours?" Naruto asked

"Mei… Mei Terumi… oh, and these two are Ao and Chojuro" Mei added with a wave

"We were about to sit down to eat before those brutes interrupted us, wound you like to join us Naruto-kun?" Mei asked sweetly

Five minutes later Ao and Chojuro had picked their jaws up off the floor and joined their charge and her new friend for dinner. The four were gathered around a fire where several fish were almost finished cooking.

"Naruto-kun, you have the skills of a ninja but you don't wear a forehead protector, I also noticed you wear the hat of the Hokage of Konoha…" Mei spoke slowly

"Yeah, I used to be a Konoha Shinobi, but I was banished a few days ago…" Naruto explained what had happened, Pain's attack on Konoha and his defense of it followed by Danzo's rise to power and his banishment.

"How foolish…" Ao muttered as he took a bite out of his fish "… the village is crippled in an attack and the first thing this Danzo does is banish one of his supposedly strongest ninja"

"Supposedly?" Mei asked with a dark smile "… are you doubting Naruto-kun's honesty?"

Ao blanched & froze mid bite.

"N-No Mizukage-sama… I just…"

"Oh I see… then you doubt his skill?" Mei asked as the killing intent intensified

Ao started to sweat profusely.

"N-No I… I…"

"Ao, shut up… or I'll kill you" Mei said, her smile never faltering.

"Oh yeah… I left that ninja that messed up your chakra tied up not far from here, about 100 meters that way" Naruto interjected as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh really? Chojuro, would you be a dear and go fetch the condemned?" Mei asked kindly.

Ao took sigh of relief as the group's savior diverted the Mizukage's attention away from him.

"So… why do you have the Hokage's hat?" Ai asked trying to stop his shaking

"Oh, I stole it" Naruto said it with a grin making Ao face fault

"There was no way I was going to let Danzo wear it, I've promised to return it to Tsunade-Baachan one day"

Chojuro returned a few minutes later with an unconscious man tied up.

Mei's eyes narrowed as she saw him.

"Raichi Midas…" Mei spat

"You know him?" Naruto asked

"He is on the council of Kirigakure, he was opposed to Terumi-sama taking the position of Mizukage due to her being a woman and a kekki genkai user" Ao explained

Naruto looked extremely shocked

"WAAAA!" Naruto screamed out

There was a silence for a few moments before Naruto asked Mei

"You're the Mizukage?"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" Ao and Chojuro shouted comically and Mei chuckled.

"Hai Naruto-kun… say, since you've been banished from Konoha why don't you come back to Kirigakure with me?" Mei asked hopefully making Ao and Chojuro stumble in shock.

"Sorry, I've already decided what I'm going to do… I'm… in possession of something that an enemy wants, I'm going to carry it as far away from Konoha as I can, so I'm going to the Grand Line" Naruto said with a smile

"I see, then you must be heading for Launch" Mei figured

"Yeah, I'm hoping to barter passage on a ship" Naruto answered as he finished his fish and threw the stick into the fire.

"Well, we were on our way to the Land of Iron to the Kage summit, to show our gratitude for saving us we can show you the way to Launch, it's only a little out of our way" Mei said with a smile.

Chojuro leaned over to Ao and whispered. "Hey Ao, isn't Launch in the exact opposite direction we're going?"

"Yep…" Ao answered before they both let out a sigh.

After finishing their food and sending a messenger bird back to Kiri with instructions to pick up the traitor, the four set off towards Launch.

After two hours of traveling, flirting and death threats the four reached a cliff overlooking a busy town with a large harbor.

"So this is Launch?" Naruto asked as he looked out over the town

"Yes, the entrance to the Grand Line… well, this is goodbye Naruto-kun" Mei said a little sadly

"Goodbye?" Naruto asked with confusion making Mei look up at him. "This isn't goodbye, I wanna meet you again some day Mizu-chan" Naruto said with a smile as he jumped down the cliff leaving his three new friends in various states of shock.

Ao's and Chojuro's eyes were bugged out and their jaws were hanging near the ground.

'_M-Mizu-chan?'_ Mei thought with wide shocked eyes and burning red cheeks.

After a few moments Mei snapped out of her trance and smiled brightly.

"I'll see you again some day Naruto-koi…" she said with a wave even though she knew he was too far away.

What Mei said caused her two bodyguards brains to crash and they quickly fainted.

As she stopped waving she spotted a shadow moving about a mile down the cliff side, she had noticed the presence following them over an hour ago, she felt no ill will coming from whoever was following them so she let it be, she knew Naruto could take care of himself. After a minute rousing her bodyguards from their shock induced sleep they set out again towards the land of Iron, all the while planning her and Naruto's wedding.

Naruto was less than a hundred meters outside the town when he stopped walking and turned around.

"You've been following me for two days now, are you actually gonna say anything?" Naruto asked out loud and he turned around.

From behind a large rock walked a girl with long dark hair down to her back, she wore a white and lavender colored hoodie with a Konoha forehead protector around her neck, her pale white eyes were the final giveaway.

"Hinata, why are you following me?" Naruto asked

"I… I had…" Hinata stuttered for a moment before taking a breath and settling herself.

"Naruto-kun, please… let me come with you" Hinata said with a bow

Naruto let out a sigh.

"Hinata, do you know where I'm going?" Naruto asked seriously. "I'm going to the Grand Line, remember all the stories we were told as kids about how dangerous that place is?"

"I r-remember… but… I don't care, I want to come with you" Hinata said with determination

"… it won't be easy to come back Hinata, once this land leaves our eyesight we won't be able to return for a long time… do you really want to leave your family?" Naruto asked but stopped when he saw Hinata flinch almost violently.

"M-My family…" Hinata said with anger in her eyes. "… that's a reason I want to leave with you Naruto-kun… my father has chosen Hanabi to be the new heir, yesterday I was supposed to be branded with the caged bird seal…" Hinata explained

Naruto now understood why she was willing to leave everything she knew behind and go with him.

Hinata looked up into his eyes with determination.

"I would rather die free than live as a slave"

Naruto let out a sigh.

"Jeez… after that there's not much I can say to dissuade you" Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata watched and Naruto turned around and started walking towards the entrance to Launch.

"Well what're you waiting for? Let's go" Naruto called back

Hinata's face broke into a smile

"Hai" she called out cheerfully as she stood up and ran after him, however after only taking a few steps she stopped and looked thoughtful, making her decision she reached behind her neck and untied her forehead protector, she ran back and placed the headband on the rock she had been hiding behind, she looked at it fondly for a moment before turning around and running to catch up with Naruto.

Once inside the town they headed straight towards the harbor to find a ship, before looking for a ship Naruto stopped at a BBQ stand and bought a few sticks of meat for himself and Hinata. As they entered the harbor but were a little disappointed to see that there was only one ship docked, it was a small Caravel ship with a sheep's head as the figure head, painted on both the sail and flag was a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

"Looks like there's not much choice eh?" Naruto asked

"B-But Naruto-kun, it's a p-pirate ship" Hinata said worriedly

"Mahh, mahh, don't worry bout' that. We're more than a match for pirates, so long as they don't try to attack us we'll be fine" Naruto said with a smile

They approached the ship and spotted a teenager drooped over the side of the ship looking bored, he was wearing a red vest, blue short jeans and an identical straw hat as the one on the sail and flag.

"Oi, oi…" Naruto called up to the boy gaining his attention "… can we talk to the captain?" Naruto asked.

"That's me" the boy answered pointing at himself with a stupid grin

"Oh, could we barter passage on your ship?" Naruto asked

"… 0_o?" the boy just looked at them stupidly

"Can we trade for a ride?" Naruto simplified

"Oh sorry but…" the boy trailed off when he spotted the meat Naruto was holding, a waterfall of drool poured from his mouth.

"Meeeeaaaat" the boy whined and reached for the meat like a baby.

Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped

"Hmm…" Naruto had an idea

"Oh? You can't give us a ride huh? Oh well, I guess we'll just have to go and eat or meat quietly and wait for another ship to come, eh Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"H-Hai Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a small laugh

"WAIT!" the boy screamed as they started walking away, the sight of the meat moving away from him seemed to get him moving.

"You can ride, just give meat!" he shouted as he dived from the ship towards the meat, Naruto dropped the meat as the captain rushed towards them and caught it out of the air.

"Well, I guess we've got our ride huh Hinata?" he said with a smile as they left the captain in his meaty happiness and boarded the ship.

"I guess we'll take the cargo hold, we should have plenty of space to move around there"

As the pair disappeared into the lower levels of the ship the rest of the ships crew were entering the harbor.

There were six of them each holding several bags of supplies. One had short green hair and wore three swords at his side, this mans name was Roronoa Zoro.

One yound woman had bright red hair and had a strange looking compass strapped to her wrist, this was the ships Navigator, Nami.

One man had a long nose and wore brown overalls and a brown bandanna with goggles on top of them. This was the ships marksman, Usopp.

One man had blond hair and a cigarette in his mouth, he wore a smart black suit with shiny black shoes. This was the ships cook, Sanji.

The most unique member of the crew was the small brown furry animal that looked like a mixture of a human and a reindeer, he wore a red top hat with a white x in the center of it. This was the ships doctor Chopper.

Lastly was a young woman with bright blue hair tied back in a ponytail, at her side walked a giant duck. This was the princess of the kingdom of Arabasta, Vivi and her companion Carue.

"Hey, was it really a good idea to leave Luffy alone to guard the ship?" Usopp asked worriedly

"We didn't have much of a choice, we had to stop for supplies before continuing on to Arabasta, the amount Luffy eats we'll starve before we get there" Sanji said in an annoyed tone

"Plus if he'd come with us he would have eaten the supplies faster than we could buy them" Nami said with a tick on her forehead

"Hey Sanji, we were out of food right?" Vivi asked the cook

Sanji looked at Vivi with hearts in his eyes as he answered.

"That's right Vivi-chwan!"

"Then… what's Luffy eating?" Vivi asked in a concerned tone

The crew looked on ahead and sure enough their captain was sitting against the ship eating BBQ off a stick.

"Huh?" Nami was just as confused.

Sanji had a tick in his forehead.

"Bastard, if he's been hiding food I'll kick his ass to the other side of the Grand Line" the cook growled

"That's assuming Luffy could actually have food but not eat it" Zoro drawled out

"OI LUFFY!" Usopp shouted at his captain "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT MEAT!"

Luffy looked up to see his crew was back, he then thought about Usopp's question.

"Umm…" Luffy tried to think to what happened in the past few minutes… he was on Merry bored… then he had meat… what happened in-between those two moments was a blur. Luffy came to one conclusion.

"Hmm, it's a mystery meat" Luffy said with determination

"BAKA!" Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro all shouted as they gave Luffy a hard punch.

"Sigh… lets just get out of here, knowing him he probably fell asleep and stole the meat from somewhere in his sleep" Nami said

Moving quickly the crew got aboard, pulled up the anchor and lowered the sails, moments later the pirate ship Going Merry was heading away from the town of Launch and towards the horizon where the sun was setting.

After having dinner everyone settled in to sleep with the exception of Zoro who had lookout duty that night. The night passed peacefully and the following morning Chopper was the first one up, he drowsily walked through the dining room to get a drink of water from the kitchen. At the same time a half asleep Naruto walked into the dining room heading towards the bathroom. The two passed each other.

"Good morning" Chopper said drowsily but politely.

"Mornin'" Naruto replied just as drowsily as he passed.

Chopper went into the kitchen and got his water while Naruto went to the bathroom and did his business. When they were both done Naruto and Chopper walked back the way they came and passed each other again.

"Good morning stranger-san" Chopper greeted

"Morning Tanuki-san…" Naruto greeted sleepily.

As they passed each other they both slowly turned around and looked at each other.

"…"

"…"

In the silent morning everyone on board the ship was awakened by a pair of loud screams

"AHH!"

"Tanuki!" Naruto screamed

"Stowaway!" Chopper screamed

"AHH, TALKING TANUKI!"

"BASTARD, I'M A REINDEER" Chopper screamed as his body morphed from a small one to a huge gorilla-like body

"AHH, BAKEMONO!" Naruto screamed

Naruto stumbled out of the dining room away from the Tanuki/Gorilla/Monster. However he wasn't prepared to come face to face with a giant duck.

"… quack"

"AHH!" Naruto screamed

The entire crew gathered on deck and saw somebody passed out on deck with swirly eyes muttering to himself.

"Grand Line scary… Grand Line scary… Grand Line scary…" Naruto kept chanting over and over.

"Ahh, who's that?" Nami said in shock when she saw the boy on deck.

"Ahh, now I remember" Luffy blurted out suddenly

"You remember?" Nami asked

"Yeah, him and his friend wanted a ride, so we traded…" Luffy said with a grin.

Nami actually had a smile.

"Ahh, that's a good idea Luffy" Nami said shocking everybody present "To make a little extra cash we could offer them a ride, so how much did you get?" Nami said with money signs in her eyes.

"Two" Luffy said with two fingers held up

"Two Million Beli?" Nami asked, Luffy shook his head

"Two thousand?" Luffy shook his head

"Two hundred?" Luffy shook his head

"Baka! Don't tell me we're giving them a ride for just two Beli" once again Luffy shakes his head

"No, two sticks of meat" Luffy said with a grin.

Finnaly the mystery of how Luffy got that meat yesterday was revealed, now there was only one thing to do.

"BAKA!" Nami screamed as her fist collided with his face.

A groan came from Naruto as he sat up.

"Ooh, weird dream, there was a Tanuki" Naruto muttered

"BASTARD, I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper screamed

"AHH! BAKEMONO!" Naruto screamed

It took a few minutes but soon Naruto had stopped screaming and was now poking Chopper with a stick he had found somewhere while Nami explained what he was.

"Sugoi… so these Devil fruits give people lotsa cool powers when you eat them?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, but there's a downside, anybody who's eaten one will become a hammer in water, they lose the ability to swim completely" Nami explained

"Sugoi! Oh anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet 'cha" Naruto said with a grin that was disturbingly like Luffy's.

"I'm Nami, ships navigator. Over there we have Sanji, our cook. Usopp our sniper, Chopper is our Doctor. that's Vivi and Carue. The guy with the three swords is Zoro and the idiot with the hat is Luffy our captain" Nami pointed out each member of the crew.

"Anyway, I think we need to decide what to do with our passengers, since our captain has already agree to give them a ride we can't really go back on our word " Zoro said as he sat down against the mast which Usopp was hiding behind, still wary of Naruto.

"Like hell we do Marimo!" Sanji yelled with comical anger "I say we kick this stowaway and his friend overboard, we don't have enough food to last two extra people"

"Sanji, that's a little harsh" Usopp said while shaking his head

"No, it's ok" Naruto said as he stood up and brushed himself off "We don't want to be a bother, we'll get our stuff and leave immediately" Naruto said with a bow

With that said Naruto walked towards the door which lead down to the cargo room.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, we have to leave the ship" Naruto called down

"Oh, we do?" a soft voice spoke up.

Sanji did a double take, he hadn't expected the friend to be a woman, after a moment a young woman appeared from below deck and passed Naruto a red coat and white hat, Naruto slipped on the coat and hung the hat behind his neck.

"Arigato Hinata-chan… sorry but cook-san says we have to leave" Naruto told his companion

Sanji was standing stock still, the girl was beautiful, her long shining hair, her smiling face. And he had just demanded she leave the ship, when she turned to face him he got the shock of his life her eyes were completely white… she was blind.

She bowed to the rest of the crew.

"Gomen, we didn't mean to be a bother to you… let's go Naruto-kun" with that said they both started to walk towards the side of the ship seeming ready to jump off.

Sanji was standing with his mouth hanging open, a storm cloud appeared over his head and started thundering.

"W-What have I done!" Sanji exclaimed

Meanwhile the entire crew had their own reactions. Nami was looking away from Sanji with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sanji, how could you, that poor girl" Nami said with tears

"How could you throw a poor blind girl overboard" Vivi said with sad eyes

Usopp was shaking his head in dissapointment "How could someone who makes such wonderful meals be so cruel?"

Chopper was kneeling down with tears running down his damn. "I looked up to you Sanji. Waahh"

"Sanji you bastard! How could you!" Luffy yelled at sanji while tears and snot ran down his face.

"Quack quack quack quack!" Carue yelled…?

"Carue says he hates you Sanji!" Chopper translated for the giant duck

Zoro sat back and smirked as the event unfolded in front of him. "Well love-cook, looks like that chivalrous nature of yours… was all an act"

Sanji felt like the lowest scum that ever walked the earth at this very moment.

"WAIT!" Sanji screamed at the two who were about to jump over the railings into the ocean

"I'm sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE!" Sanji screamed to he heavens.

"Soo… we can stay?" Naruto asked

Sanji simply nodded his head while biting his lip trying to stop his tears

"Yatta!" Naruto punched the air

"Arigato cook-san" Hinata said with a smile and a bow

"Hey Hinata-chan let me introduce you to everyone, that's Nami, the navigator…" Naruto proceeded to point out each member of the crew and their duty, as he did Zoro noticed something, as he pointed out everyone the girl was looking the way he pointed, this just made him smile even more, the cook should notice any second now.

"… and that's Chopper, he's a Tanuki"

"BASTARD, I'M A REINDEER!"

"Oh… and he's also a doctor"

"WAIT" Sanji yelled out "Y-You can see? You're not blind?"

"N-No, I can see just fine Sanji-san, my eyes have always been like this, it's a family trait"

Sanji fell to his knees and started head butting the deck much to Zoro's amusement.

After a minute Sanji stood up and lit a smoke, now that the weight of what he'd done was lifted he could get down to business.

"My dear…" Sanji spoke as he approached Hinata and took her hand "… my majestic beauty, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata answered despite her embarrassment

"'Sunny Place' a fitting name for one who's beauty rivals the setting sun itself…" Sanji said as he opened his eyes to reveal love hearts "… Hinata-cwaaan marry mURGH" Sanji was cut off when Nami pushed his out of the way.

"Nice to meet you Hinata, it's good to have another girl on board"

"Nami-chan… why?" Sanji asked from his place on the ground

The crew spent a little time talking and getting to know each other. When Luffy told Naruto his dream of finding One Piece and becoming King of the Pirates Naruto felt like he was looking at himself with his dream to become Hokage

"Ok, I'll cook us up some breakfast" Sanji said with a smile as he made his way to the kitchen. However a minute later…

"LUFFY!" Sanji yelled as he ran out onto the deck "Where's the food!"

"Well, I uh… got hungry in the night so…"

"BASTARD" Sanji kicked Luffy hard enough to make his head shoot a hundred meters away from the ship before it snapped back into place much to Hinata's and Naruto's shock.

"Woah, y-your neck, it stretched" Naruto said while pointing at him.

"Yeah, I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. So I'm a rubber man" Luffy said with a grin, meanwhile Nami was busy explaining the consept of Devil fruits to Hinata who was still confused.

"Luffy, Usopp, Chopper. Get fishing, we have no food to last us until we get to Arabasta" Sanji ordered. Five minutes later the three fishers were sitting on the edge of the ship trying to catch something. Another five minutes Hinata's stomach gave an audible growl making her blush.

"G-Gomen"

Sanji was biteing his shirt in frustration, the beautiful Hinata-chan was hungry and at this critical moment where he could show her his cooking skills, he had nothing to cook.

Naruto grinned and walked over to the side of the ship near where Luffy, usopp and the Tanuki were fishing. From his sleeve he produced a strange looking knife with a wire tied to a metal loop at the end.

Naruto watched the ocean carefully while holding the kunai, when he saw a shadow he threw the knife into the water, oblivious to everyone watching him, he pulled on the line and shocked everybody when he pulled the kunai out of the sea with three fish skewered on the wire. The three fishers looked at the fish and waterfalls of drool fell from their mouths.

"Hey cook…" Naruto called to Sanji "… I'll make you a deal, I catch 'em, you cook 'em and everyone eats" Naruto said with a grin

Sanji returned the grin with one of his own. "Deal"

Minutes later sizzling filled the air as Sanji cooked the fish that Naruto was catching.

Naruto saw a big shadow and threw the kunai hard, it struck the target and he struggled to pull this one.

"Ahh, it's a big one, somebody help, this is our breakfast and dinner!" Naruto called out, Luffy quickly came to his aid and started to pull on the wire. After one mighty tug a huge fish was pulled out of the ocean, it was almost half the size of the Going Merry.

"Sugoi!" Luffy said as he saw the fish.

At that moment something unexpected happened, the water under the fish exploded, a giant Eel four times the size of Merry with razor sharp teeth shot out of the water and in one bite the fish Naruto and Luffy had caught was eaten. Everyone on board stood stock still looking at the monster in horror. The first thought on their minds were to run away, however from Naruto and Luffy they got a different reaction.

"BASTARD!" they both shouted at the giant Eel as they jumped up onto the railing.

"You ate our Dinner!" Luffy screamed

"I'll kick your ass!" Naruto screamed

Luffy pulled his hands back hard and they shot 100 meters behind him

"**Gomu Gomu no…**"

Meanwhile Naruto was holding up his right hand as a blue light swirled around him palm forming a sphere of energy much to everyone but Hinata's shock.

"**BAZOOKA!**"

"**RASENGAN!**"

Luffy's palms shot forwards and slammed into the Eel's gut at the same time Naruto slammed the sphere into the Eel's gut just a few meters to the right of where Luffy's attack hit. The Eel's eyes bugged out for just a moment before it was sent flying, it shot high into the aim while spinning rapidly in a windmill fashion. With a twinkle it disappeared over the horizon.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto and Luffy screamed in tandem

**To Be Continued…**

**Translations**

Tanuki - Racoon

Bakemono - Monster

Marimo - Moss Ball

Please read and review


End file.
